Godzilla Meets Duo
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: Duo dubs Wufei Godzilla. Why? Because he was watching too much TV


Author: DeityOfDeath Series: Gundam Wing Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4 Warnings: I do not own Gundam Wing, never will. Ratings: NC 17. Oral sex and yaoi.  
  
Duo Meets Godzilla  
  
Duo had sat on the couch most of the day and as the morning turned to afternoon Wufei entered the house with his preventeer's jacket slung over one arm while he sauntered to the closet, where he hung the jacket on a hanger before slipping off his shoes and setting them aside and out of the pathway. He then made his way over to kitchen and began to do the dishes humming softly.  
  
Duo watched idly listening and grinning. He waited for Wufei to finish the dishes and when it looked like the Asian hottie had finished he jumped up from his dent in the couch cushions and began a sneaking crouch towards the ebony eyed angel as he finished drying his hands on a dishcloth.  
  
Duo waited until Wufei turned to exit the kitchen and was facing him and then he pounced on the more than surprised Wufei who fell backwards landing on a plush floor mat. He laid there with Duo sprawled ontop of him, fighting to unbuckle Wufei's work khaki's.  
  
"DUO~! How giving me some warning next time!?" demanded Wufei as he felt the soft exploring hands of Duo as he finally achieved in unbuckling and unzipping of his khaki's.  
  
"But, I wanted to catch little Godzilla before he grew and frightened Heero."  
  
"What nonsense is this?" asked Wufei, "And who the hell is Godzilla~!?"  
  
Duo sat up and yanked Wufei's khaki's off, throwing them behind him somewhere and then began tugging at the button's on Wufei's shirt until all of them were unbuttoned. He began to playfully lick and flick the now growing buds of Wufei's nipples causing the ebony haired man to moan. Duo went about his job of eliciting moans from Wufei as if he were a child pleased with an ice-cream cone. Duo was pleased. Pleased at the fact that only he could cause such succulent moans to flow from Wufei's succulent lips. The thought of Wufei's lips made Duo want to tease and tantalize the red ripened buds. He leaned over Wufei grinding his jean clad erection against the growing one in Wufei's blue cerulean satin boxers.  
  
Wufei enjoyed Duo's ministration's but the last thing Duo had said flowed through his brain like a railway car. It wouldn't stop. Who the hell was Godzilla? And how the hell did it involve Yuy? He was almost deterred by Duo's expertise hands and lips but he was not one to yield once his mind had found something worth exploring.  
  
*Worth exploring...........Duo's body......* Wufei's thoughts began to drift away but it seemed lucky that Duo choose that moment to break their kiss and strip off his white wife beater and blue jeans.  
  
"Duo..........." He inhaled deeply, "Now what the hell were talking about when you mentioned Godzilla? And how does this Godzilla involve you, me and Yuy?"  
  
Duo grinned as he knelt in between Wufei's legs and grinned widely. He laid his left hand on Wufei's thigh and worked his way slowly down to the dip in between his thighs where Wufei's straining erection lay, or should we say stood. He laid his palm gently over it and caressed his thumb over the tip. He moved back a little so the he could bend to place a chaste kiss upon the boxer clad erection. He sat back up and smiled languidly at Wufei who watched him through heavy lidded eyes.  
  
"Since I was off today I got to watch TV and they were having this old movie marathon. There were some really cool ones on. I watched Brave Heart, Casablanca and...."  
  
"DUO!! Stop running off at the mouth and get to the point!" said Wufei frustrated to the point of wanting to straddle Duo and make him tell him.  
  
"Well, there was this movie called Godzilla and he was this humongus lizard and he would go rampaging through the towns and plowing into mountains and scarring all these people and stuff."  
  
Wufei blinked. "How the hell does that remind you of me and Yuy?"  
  
"Well, Godzilla was basically this dragon with attitude," said Duo Grinning like a maniac.  
  
Wufei couldn't help but grin. "But how does this involve me and Yuy?" He asked even though he was pretty sure that he already knew that the Dragon with attitude was him.  
  
"Your my fierce dragon and so I have dubbed you Godzilla. OK, not all of you. Just your penis." said Duo as he grabbed the bottom of the Wufei's boxers and yanked them off.  
  
Wufei grinned at Duo's impatience and watched as Duo once again made it so he was face to face with "Godzilla". Duo licked gently along the base of the Dragon and made his way to the very tip before expertly swallowing all that was Wufei. He proceeded to bob his head up and down along the length and girth that had so apropriatly been dubbed Godzilla, til loud moans ecscaped the usually quiet asian.  
  
It was at that moment that three others entered the house that was a shared home for the ex-pilots. They could all clearly the loud moans and gasps coming from the kitchen and the quietly removed their jackets, hanging them up in the closet and removing their shoes. They made their way towards the kitchen and towards the interesting sounds.  
  
Duo had finished his job of tongue bathing Godzilla and was about to let the now angry looking dragon retreat to his "cave" when three pairs of eyes which belonged to three surprised faces, appeared in the kitchen doorway.  
  
Quatre blushed and nodded and then gently grabbed Trowa's hand leading him away from the scene and towards their respective bedroom. Heero on the other hand ran out of the kitchen doorway and the slamming of an opening door was heard. Duo began to laugh uncontrollably causing Wufei to look at him strangely.  
  
"See~! It's just like in the movies. One look at Godzilla and the japanese start running."  
  
Wufei chuckled and Duo stood up helping Wufei up.  
  
"Shall we go see if he's found the cure to help "Godzilla" slip into his cave?"  
  
"You mean the KY jelly?" asked Wufei smiling.  
  
With that said both ran to their bedroom with to meet their other lover. 


End file.
